The present invention relates to an integrated multimedia board circuit integrating audio, video, and graphics, and more particularly, to an integrated multimedia board circuit for a high speed local bus which can process the integrated multimedia data integrating the audio, the video, and the graphics, etc, interface with a host through a peripheral component interconnection(PCI) bus which is used for a high speed local bus.
A conventional multimedia board circuit independently processes multimedia data by independently consisting of a respective board for processing audio, video, and graphics, and is interfaced with a host through an industrial standard architecture bus (ISA) or an extended industry standard architecture (EISA) bus.
Also, ADPCM, A-law, or u-low is used as a compression/decompression algorithm of audio data, and provides a portion of function of still image and motion image of video data.
Accordingly, it can provide only a limited function by using several multimedia boards in an application field like a video teleconferencing.